This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Loss of muscle mass (cachexia) is associated with a variety of diseases including cancer and AIDS and is associated with a poor disease prognosis. Additionally, age related muscle loss (sarcopenia) can lead to decreased mobility and increased incidence of falls and fractures in the elderly. The current study was designed to test the efficacy of a proprietary compound to increase muscle mass. The study includes the use of non invasive in vivo MRI (EchoMRI) analysis to identify changes in body composition associated with compound administration. The results of this study will aid in the development of a clinical therapeutic model for treatment of muscle wasting conditions.